


Flower Crown (Nickifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lucifer secretly loves flowers, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nick loves flowers, No Plot/Plotless, Spring Drabble Challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Nick convinces Lucifer to give him control back over their body for a while and he uses his time to make them a flower crown.(A short drabble I wrote for the Spring Drabble Challenge on Amino)





	Flower Crown (Nickifer)

_This is ridiculous._

Nick merely smiled at that, ignoring Lucifer’s complaining as he focused on the task at hand. Carefully weaving the flowers together, his tongue poked out slightly. He had managed to convince Lucifer to let him take control of their body for a while and Nick planned to take the most out of the time he was given. It had been a while since he was able to move his own limbs and do _anything_ really. 

And making a flower crown proved to be a greater challenge than he had expected. And much to the human’s surprise, the Archangel did not take control back - even with all of the complaining the fallen Archangel has done. 

_Come on, Nick. Let go of the flowers._

Nick laughed at Lucifer’s attempt to get him away from the flowers. “Get over it, Luci,” the man spoke lightly, “you cannot lie to me. We both know you actually _like_ this.” 

This time, Lucifer did not reply but Nick was aware of his scowl which made him laugh even louder. 

His face lit up when he finally managed to finish his flower crown, after hours of working on it. Picking it up carefully, Nick placed the flowers on top of his head, adjusting it around his hair so it sat more comfortably. 

_Are you done now?_

“Shut up. We’re pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will write more to this one day... we'll see about that I guess.
> 
> (Let me know if you want a part 2 lol)


End file.
